


Pertinacious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [542]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: For want of an apology





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/25/2000 for the word [pertinacious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/25/pertinacious).
> 
> pertinacious  
> Holding or adhering obstinately to any opinion, purpose, or design.  
> Stubbornly or perversely persistent.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #231 Waiting.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pertinacious

Tony couldn’t believe how pertinacious Gibbs was being. How had they gone from lovers to this? Gibbs no longer talked to him. He was even more of a bastard than normal. 

He’d taken giving the cold shoulder and avoidance to a level of artistry that if Tony weren’t in love with the bastard, he’d be impressed with. Apparently wanting an apology was too much for even a lover to expect. Tony had a feeling he’d be waiting a long time not only for that apology, but for Gibbs to stop being butt hurt because Tony asked for one. 

He’d quietly moved his things out of Gibbs’ place as it was clear the other man didn’t want him around, right now. For some reason, which Tony couldn’t fathom, that had only made Gibbs even growlier and more bear like in his roars. Still Gibbs would need to actually communicate with words to Tony if he wanted something different.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
